Since electrical devices including netbooks and notebook (also called laptop) are required to be thinner and smaller in the trend of miniaturization, the display panels of such electrical devices also have to be designed for meeting miniaturization requirements. For achieving miniaturization of the display panel, the backlight module has to simplify its mechanical construction. For instance, in the bend type of backlight module, most rear is surfaces of the back frame have been hollowed out to reduce the weight of the back frame. However, due to mechanical simplification, the weak construction has difficulty in securing the printed circuit board (PCB) and causes the printed circuit board to vibrate extensively. Due to such vibration, the connection interfaces of the flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors are easily disengaged or disconnected, which reduces reliability of these electrical devices. Therefore, researchers still focus on the issue of avoiding disengagement of connecting interfaces due to the difficulty in securing PCBs while still maintaining miniaturization.
A conventional back frame is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the back frame 11 of the display 10 includes an accommodating groove 13 for disposition of the printed circuit board 12. This design usually preserves certain gap tolerances, alignment tolerances, and manufacturing tolerances, which cause the printed circuit board 12 to vibrate in the X-Y plane due to the movement of the display device 10. Although the back frame 11 has stoppers 111 around the accommodating groove 13, the stoppers 111 only stop the movement of the printed circuit board 12 in the Z axis, as shown in FIG. 2 as an enlarged view of FIG. 1. In addition, since the stoppers 111 utilize their surface area to stop the PCB 12, the efficient stopping areas are limited in accordance with surface areas of the stoppers 111. Although the PCB 12 can be stopped by the stoppers 111 in the Z axis, the vibration of the PCB 12 in the X-Y plane cannot be stopped by the stoppers 111 due to those tolerances, thereby causing the PCB 12 to disengage with the connecting interface and away from the efficient stopping areas.
In summary, the tolerances in the conventional accommodation groove 13 of the back frame 11 might cause connecting disengagement. The conventional stoppers 111 cannot efficiently avoid the disengagement. Therefore, there is still a need for a back frame having a fixing member in display device.